


Transmutation

by ThunderPhoenix



Series: Chemistry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mind Sex, Mpreg Harry, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, True Love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderPhoenix/pseuds/ThunderPhoenix
Summary: “Demonic Vampire. I knew I was a vampire due to the changes and Harry’s but never had I thought it was that type.” Snape whispered as his troubled eyes met Dumbledore’s soft and compassionate blue...“You never thought you would meet him in your thirties.” The Headmaster said and Severus nodded.“Nor in one so young.” Severus calmly said as he summoned tea for them, “And now forced in to a Cat.”





	1. Chapter 1

TRANSMUTATION: CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: EVERYTHING that is Harry Potter and canon to the movies, books, and other Harry Potter related works all belong to the brilliant mind of J.K.Rowling and her affiliations. I just own my fanfiction and fan-related bric-a-brac.

Warning: Underage EXPLICIT relationship between teacher and student (SNARRY) throughout the story.

Author’s Note: It is Highly Recommended that readers read Chemistry before this story, as this is the sequel to that story. No longer will this story be canon as it is now separated from the books. Some things are the same but it is mostly non-canon. Harry is 16 (and still Voldemort’s Horcrux) and this story begins during the holiday break after Slughorn’s Christmas Party from Half-Blood Prince going into the summer before the events of the 7th book. Dumbledore is alive and well, Snape is still Defense Teacher, Slughorn is still Potions Master, and Dobby is still very much alive.

= = Story Begins Now at Godric’s Hollow, Snape just left with Harry = =

“JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RONALD WEASLEY!” Molly bellowed. She had just heard what Ron had done to Harry and was now standing, with her eyes glaring at her son, her hair fluffing and frizzling as her temper got a hold of her. She appeared large and menacing to everybody who felt her power warm the air, but her son was not cowering. Far from it. He stood tall and proud in front of her Mother, just as furious-but not at his mother-but at Snape. Because now he knew the truth: Snape was the one who somehow enslaved his best friend and he was not ashamed for wanting to protect Harry. He knew he was right to want to curse Snape and make him pay for taking his best friend’s chance at a normal life away. So there he was ready to defend himself and was glad to finally have his say-and he was using it for what it was worth!

“What was I thinking? I will tell you what I was thinking! All of you! That curse was meant for Snape-not Harry! Snape was the one who enslaved my best friend, who would not have killed my sister if that monster didn’t turn him into that Incubus! IT is his fault that MY SISTER IS DEAD!” Ron said as he pointed to the door where Snape had just left them.

“Ron you don’t know what you are saying!” Hermione began, “He is a teacher-he is protecting Harry-” Hermione was interrupted by Ron.

“Quirrell was a teacher and Harry had to kill him!” Ron said before he went on louder to keep Hermione from interrupting, “NO Hermione! You listen for once to me! I know what I am talking about! No offense but you come from the Muggle world and I’m the one that comes from ours! Snape is a Prince! Princes are DARK as Dark as you can come! They are demonic vampires-bred literally from demons, not like the ones from your funny Muggle tales that sparkle in the light, but real ones! Now thanks to him, Harry has no chance at a normal life because that bastard has marked his soul as his! Why do you think Harry turned into an incubus?! That foul git needs him to survive-to feed his immortality! The incubus feeds on peoples’ life force! The very life force that a Vampire like Snape needs to survive!” Ron got louder as he went on, his wand sparking at its end with his anger.

“Ron, that may be, but he is trying to fix it! You heard the Headmaster, they are trying to reverse-” Arthur began but Ron shook his head and interrupted.

“YOU CAN’T FIX THIS! NONE OF US CAN!” Ron bellowed.

“Mr. Weasley you do not need to shout! WE can all hear you! Now get control of yourself!” Prof. McGonagall ordered, and Ron lowered his voice, but only got more upset for being told what to do.

“Why didn’t you tell Snape that!” Ron snapped before going on, “You could have stopped all of this if you prevented him from being near Harry, but no! You guys had to make things worse by letting him spend all his time with Harry last year!”

“What does him giving Harry occlumency lessons last year have to do with anything?! Besides you know Harry needed them-” Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

“WHAT HE NEEDED WAS TO BE AWAY FROM SNAPE! How else do you think Snape MARKED him! A demonic Vampire like Snape is attracted to power-and what is Harry but raw power! Raw magical power that can rival You-Know-Who! Don’t you get it! This began way before this year! As soon as a Demonic Vampire finds a Potential Mate-they get vicious and begin challenging their mate! What was Harry and Snape doing all last year and the years before? Fighting! Now because Harry has proven himself worthy-Snape has Marked him as his! Don’t you get it? This whole thing is his fault!” Ron shouted the end unaware that things were clicking in the Headmaster’s mind.

“Ron, if Snape was a Vampire, we would have known it! I mean, a Vampire has fangs and sucks blood-” Hermione began, but this time Lupin interrupted; having recovered from his grieving, felt that he could better explain- and so he did in his teaching voice:

“Demonic Vampires, Hermione, do not get their fangs until they Marked their Mate. They also cannot drink any blood but from their Mate. They also mate for life, and because of that, it is very rare to come by them in their Creature State. It is also because of this that they are not seen as your average vampire. This is because they are born-not made-and as such they are not weakened by the sun, but they do have other needs-which I am sure is what Ron is trying to come to. You see, because they are so rare, and due to being of demonic nature, their livelihood relies solely on their Mate. Their need to reproduce is also tied to their life. They must reproduce or they die. Yet, because they are demon they are born in a sense: dead. So, they cannot reproduce, unless they choose a Mate who can withstand the ability to become an incubus. As Ron has mentioned, the only creature that can literally suck the life force that is needed and give it to the Demonic Vampire so that they may live, but also have the strength, power, and endurance so that they can provide the Vampire with offspring.”

“But Harry was enslaved!” Hermione said confused by this new knowledge.

“Well yeah, Hermione he was, because that is how it always begins!” Ron disgusted by what he was saying said in a disgruntled voice, “It always begins with chains! The Demonic Vampire literally asks for his mate’s soul! Haven’t you heard the phrase “Selling your soul to Satan” well this is where it began, but for Harry his was sold all thanks to the bloody Dursleys when they signed that stupid contract with Snape!”

“That doesn’t explain why you turned Harry into a Cat, Ronald Weasley!” Molly said, not allowing her son to think he could get away with his deed.

“The spell I aimed at Snape was supposed to reveal his true nature, which would have hit him if Harry didn’t get in the way! I wanted to show Snape for what he really was because I knew NONE OF YOU would BELIEVE ME! You always think I am stupid, but I did not become the Master at Chess because of my love for quidditch!” Ron said the last very loudly, knowing well what many thought of him: a brainless twit who had to rely on Hermione for answers to everything- but he did have a brain.

“-but if you don’t believe me-research it! In fact, I dare you because I know you will only find out that I am right!” Ron exclaimed, his face and ears as red as his hair.

“Wait one moment Mr. Weasley, you said the spell you used was to reveal Harry’s true nature?” Prof. Dumbledore said coming up to the boy, who swallowed, and nodded in confirmation.

“That’s all I wanted to do Professor, honest.” Ron said in his normal voice and lowered his eyes to the ground. Ron now feeling very ashamed because he knew his spell had hit Harry instead and said with genuine honesty,“I never meant to hurt Harry-I wouldn’t! He’s my best friend!”

“I know Mr. Weasley and do not fret. I am certain that what has happened is only temporary. So all we have to do is to give him time to turn back on his own.” Prof. Dumbledore said with confident eyes.

Hermione suddenly had a thought and began gnawing at her lip. Her mind began rushing through the books she knew to find answers. She knew from how Ron spoke and with Dumbledore believing Ron that they finally did have the answers to what happened to Harry, but she could not help but feel that there was more to what Ron had done. She also was bothered by what Lupin had said, and knew they had to tell Harry and resolve to do so as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

“Prof. Dumbledore, do you really believe this is what happened to Harry?” Prof. McGonagall asked, needing to hear it for herself as she did when she had first heard the rumors about the Potters death, and Harry being the only survivor of the Killing Curse.

“Unfortunately, my dear Prof.McGonagall I am afraid so. Everything that Mr. Weasley had said puts everything into alignment and matches everything that has happened. I never thought of taking our Prof. Snape’s lineage into account, and have regrettably been searching in all the wrong areas being too focused on the magical contract itself. Now having it laid out to me in such a manner, I can truthfully say that we have now our answers to what has happened in explicit detail.” Prof. Dumbledore said, as Molly took all the children home including a still fuming Ronald Weasley, and a worried Hermione Granger.

“But Professor, wouldn’t Severus had known?” Lupin asked, but saw Prof. Dumbledore shake his head.

“Unfortunately no, otherwise I am certain he would have avoided it, as well as caught on if he could not. Alas, Eileen Prince raised Severus solely as a muggle child until he began showing signs of magic, like some wizarding parents of Half-Bloods. I believe she thought to her dying day that her inheritance never was passed down to Severus, which is understandable since he has not shown any such signs as being a Vampire until-as Ronald Weasley pointed out-found his mate in our Harry.”

“But he could know now, I mean, if he is beginning to get fangs and the desire for blood, then he must now know he is a Vampire- hardly can ignore that.” Hagrid said and Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes, which is why I plan to go and speak with him. For now, we shall return to our posts, and enjoy the peaceful holidays with caution and some peace of mind. Enjoy knowing we have some of our answers and try to be supportive to Severus and Harry, for this is going to be quite the shock for them. I know some of you may find this troubling but remember that none of this was done deliberately. Our inner natures can often be far harder to ignore than what others’ are often led to believe.” Prof. Dumbledore said, with his eyes peering over his glasses at each of them, before they apparated away.

Lupin allowed the others to leave knowing that the last part had been for him, but how could he be supportive in this? Harry was like the son he never had and now Snape had Marked him! The boy was only SIXTEEN! Lupin shook his head as he looked around, his eyes falling on a picture of Lily and James. He quickly walked over and picked it up-now alone in Godric’s Hollow-things were far harder for him to accept. Gritting his teeth, he fought the monstrous fury that stealthily crept into his chest, clawing its way, tempting him to hunt Snape down and kill him. Lupin knew if Tonks had stuck around, she would be able to calm him, but she had to report back to the Ministry since she was still on duty. Growling, he began to pace like an angry caged wolf, trying to find some reason. But the wolf inside of him demanded they run down to Spinner’s End to protect Harry.

“-no, no I can’t. Dumbledore ordered me to reason with the Werewolves-“Lupin said in his human voice, but then his eyes glowed gold, and in a furious growl shouted,

“BUT HARRY IS LILY AND JAMES’ SON!”

Lupin’s eyes turned amber. The man picked up a huge beam from the ground and threw it across the room, making it shatter against the wall from his mighty strength. Before the pieces fell on the ground, Lupin apparated away. His white form turning gray as it charged across the sky. Moody eyed it from the ground and tapped his staff on the ground, shocking the apparating Lupin to the ground.

“The Boy needs you outside of Azkaban-not in it!” Moody growled, as he walked up to the fallen Lupin who finally came back being aware of what he had been about to do.

“Yes-yes you are right. My apologies and gratitude Moody.” Remus said as Moody nodded.

“All well and good, but I am not leaving your side. I don’t need to have to chase down a rampaging half-man and half-wolf on the loose, not that I would mind, but I doubt anybody-especially the Boy and Dumbledore would find that appealing.” Moody growled, and Lupin sighed knowing the auror was right to do so, especially after this stunt. So, with a quiet resolved the two made their way across Scotland, to the Northern Mountains, where both carefully approached a mountain where they felt eyes upon them. Looking up, they saw a bunch of human and wolf figures eyeing them from the rocks above.

“Of course.” Lupin sighed and said aloud feeling as if this was just his type of luck as well as the cherry-on-top after everything that happened.

= = Spinner’s End = =

Snape sighed as he looked at his lover on the couch, wishing once more that even in sleep, his lover would return to his human form. Ever since he had arrived and had placed Harry on the sofa, Harry had continued just softly breathing and cuddled up as a sleeping cat. Snape had hoped that the Boy would transform back and a waking spell would bring Harry back to awareness, but that was not the case.

Snape began to pace, thinking of all the spells he could use to assist Harry in changing back, but he felt reluctant to do so. Not because he did not feel confident in doing so, but feared if he tried to force the change that Harry’s mind would not change with him, due to it being in this sleep state. Another matter was that he did not know if the Weasley boy had casted whatever-this-was correctly. If incorrect, Snape might do even more damage; something which Snape did not want to do.

Snape crossed the room, turned, and walked back, feeling torn in two-which was when Prof. Dumbledore arrived at his door. His wards ringing in his ears in a certain pattern that made him well aware of it being the Headmaster. A quick verbal exchange proved he was correct, before he allowed the Headmaster in. The Headmaster came and sat down for tea.

“Severus, do you still have the pensieve I gave you?” The Headmaster asked, and Severus in response, summoned it.

“You need to see this. I implore you to watch it all. I will watch over Harry until you come out. I feel we finally have our answers though not in the manner which we expected them.” Dumbledore said as he sat beside Harry on the sofa.

Severus was shocked and quickly nodded. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he leaned forward, placing his face in the pensieve. He pondered what he would see as he felt himself being pulled under. He was surprised to see he had arrived in Godric’s Hollow.

Prof. Dumbledore did not need to wait long, as he knew the memory was fresh, but also because the events had not taken long. In the meantime, he sat and petted Harry the Cat, wondering how long it would take for Harry to revert to his human form. He knew some changes could take time to get used to, and for the mind to get caught up, as well as for one to feel ready to change; which was why Dumbledore’s mind was reeling with curiosity and nervousness. It was different for everybody and this was not an animagus form that one had attempted, but a forced form! Since he was forced into it, Dumbledore knew it might have made his mind ill-prepared for the change and Dumbledore knew this could cause the length of time to be even longer-or worse, permanent if the mind was completely taken over by the animal within. Dumbledore knew that they would not know until Harry woke up, which he hoped would be sooner rather than later.

Dumbledore was also worried because Snape needed Harry to feed, and Harry’s animal blood might not be enough to sustain him-especially over a long period of time. Dumbledore’s musings were quickly interrupted as Snape returned on shaking limbs. Dumbledore was swift to assist Snape in sitting in a chair and gave him some water to drink.

“Demonic Vampire. I knew I was a vampire due to the changes and Harry’s.” Snape whispered as his troubled eyes met Dumbledore’s soft and compassionate blue.

“Indeed, but we cannot deny that what Mr. Weasley said makes perfect sense Severus.” Dumbledore said and Severus nodded.

“Unfortunately my Mother did have the chance and opportunity to speak of our heritage, but nothing happened, so we thought it skipped over me. She was the first demonic vampire to Mark a mortal so we thought it was a fifty-fifty chance that I would have it. She and her predecessors were lucky to meet their mates prior to being twenty, so we thought if I had not gotten a mate by then, that I was not one.” Severus explained to the Headmaster who nodded.

“You never thought you would meet him in your thirties.” The Headmaster said and Severus nodded.

“Nor in one so young.” Severus calmly said as he summoned tea for them, “And now forced in to a Cat.”

“Yes and if my calculations are correct, you are well aware by now of my concerns?” The Headmaster said knowing Snape was an intelligent man.

“That the boy could have the mind of the cat or permanency in this form? Yes Headmaster, I have thought those as well. Once again this is not a choice he made, but forced into, and as such we will be lucky if either of us survive through summer- much less to see next year due to our bond suffering this calamity.” Severus bitterly said as he gave a firm look to the Headmaster, “I trust you do plan on disciplining that red headed menace in the near-future?”

“I already have. I left him to the fate of his Mother, whom we know gave her mischievousness onto her Twins. Knowing her as well as I do, I am sure she has concocted a very excruciating and tedious punishment for her son by now.” Prof. Dumbledore said, knowing well the reputation Molly had left at Hogwarts, which was something he was certain that the Twins were striving hard to reach and exceed. Molly’s pranks were legendary, and no one, not even Peeves, had yet to come into the creativity that dwelled in that Witch’s brilliant mind.

“Most certainly. I recall being in class with her. I still have yet to forgive her in regards to certain potions that took on new life thanks to her.” Snape said with a smirk before his face became a solemn, “Headmaster, what am I to do? If Harry is stuck in this form, I will have no choice but to take blood from him-but without his permission-it would be wrong. Very wrong. Worse if he is in his animal-mindset. Not to mention the sacrilege of the deed known among my kindred.” Snape said, and he saw Dumbledore was about to speak when suddenly they heard a thud.

Both looked and were shock to see the Cat had fallen off the sofa. The cat shook its head and stood on its legs. All four were unsteady before the cat began stretching and then sitting to scratch its ear with a back paw. Shaking its head once more, the Cat’s emerald eyes blinked as it looked around the room.

“Rowr” The Cat sounded like before it walked elegantly across the floor. The cat was petite, if Snape had not known any better, he would think the cat was no more than 5 months old. The cat had shiny black fur, pointed ears, and a long smooth tail, as well as a very soft voice-as if it was not used to speaking loudly. The cat was quiet as it walked but Snape noticed the cat was alert, well balanced on his four paws, and able to use all his limbs well. This brought some relief to Snape, who feared the force changed might have damaged his lover in some way.

“Harry can you come to me?” The Headmaster asked, and they saw the Cat slowly blink both eyes at the same time to Dumbledore, before walking over to him.

“mrowr?” The cat as he walked over to Dumbledore and placed both front paws on the Headmaster’s leg, before waving the right paw as if motioning Dumbledore to kneel down.

“Harry if you can understand me, please sit down.” The Headmaster asked and saw the Cat sit down as he was told.

“Harry are you hurt or feeling any pain?” Snape asked, as he knelt down as well, hoping that his lover could understand them.

The Cat once again tilted its head, as if pondering the question, before it gave a quick negative shake of his head.

“Headmaster was that-can he-do you think?” Snape could not dare hope to believe, but the Headmaster’s twinkling eyes were a spark of hope. Yet nothing solidified the fact more than the Cat coming over to Snape, nuzzling his face, before pressing its small mouth to his left facial cheek, as if it was kissing him. He then heard purring in his ear before the cat sat down and looked him in the eyes. The Cat then nodded before slowly blinking its eyes at him.

The Cat was indeed Harry Potter.

TBC.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I love you Severus. If only you knew how much.) Harry thought as he curled up even more and shook as his tears continued to fall. Harry pawed his face and nodded, thinking Snape was gone, and tried to think of a way to become human, (I will have to be human to feed. He is not going to be here, I am going to need to hunt on my own.) Harry wondered how to do this. At first, he thought of eating as a human, but that disgusted him. Then, he had a thought. He shut his eyes and imagined himself reaching out to catch the snitch, and sure enough he felt a shiver go through his entire body...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I had computer trouble which I finally managed to fix. I hope everybody continues to enjoy the story. There is more to come.

= = =

Prof. Snape grasped the cat and looked towards the Headmaster, whose eyes were twinkling as he looked at them.

“Headmaster, how long do you think it will take for him to revert back?”

“I am not sure. Truthfully, I think when Harry feels he is ready, he will on his own time.” The Headmaster said as he patted Harry’s head. Harry did not know why but he felt a sort of strangeness about everything. He twitched his tail as he walked about, looking around, noticing the different colored vision and sharpness in his sight. Everything was quite strange, especially since he could not just hear the sounds but feel them through his paws.

“I must go but do call upon me if you have any concerns.” The Headmaster said before taking his leave after speaking with Snape for a little longer as Harry got used to being in his cat form. Harry had been too engrossed in his new senses to pay attention to the conversation between Snape and the Headmaster, but now he wished he had, since he would have understood this odd silence that was left behind him.

“You need to eat. Perhaps, some meat?” Snape thought as he went into his kitchen and retrieved some ham and shredded the strips, all the while wondering how long it was going to be, and what he was going to have to do to survive. He refused to hurt Harry, but it was no secret that he needed his blood-but the sacred act of drinking from his mate, could turn lethal if he was pushed beyond his own tolerance.

“Mrowr?”

The light sound and small paw upon his shin got his attention. He looked down to see his mate pawing at him and swiftly realized he still had the food bowl on the kitchen counter. He smiled, nodded, and placed the bowl at his feet where the cat went on to eating the ham. Snape leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed wondering what it would take for his lover to resume his natural form as he conjured a bowl of water and placed it near the fridge. He made sure to cast a refillable charm, so that it always had fresh, clean water at the ready.

“Harry, I will be in my study.” Snape said before he left to go to the room to find some sort of assistance among his ginormous amount of ancient and contemporary tomes. All evening, Snape perused them, even opening old academic journals to see Specialists’ names and writing them. It did not seem to take long, but minutes turned to hours quickly. Which is why it took him by surprise, that his floo bell chimed throughout his abode indicating he had a visitor.

Snape quickly left his study, only to find his living room occupied by none other than Malvolio. Curious, he eyed the man from afar. The man was tall, coming to Snape’s nose tip, and had dark chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes, fair skin, and a masculine build that rivalled Snape’s. Truth be told, he was very gorgeous, with pink lips, and a light pink hue to his face that made him quite appealing to the eye.

“Hello Severus, miss me?” Malvolio said as he walked up to Snape and put his arms around his neck.

“I thought you were still attending the conference?” Severus confused by the sudden presence in his home.

“Come now, do you really think that would stop me?” Malvolio said as he batted his eyes at Snape, who shook his head and chuckled.

“I should have known it wouldn’t. I take it things have progressed well then, considering all the spectacles of shimmering celebrations and achievements that come your way?” Severus asked as he took the hand of Malvolio and led him to the sofa where Harry had been laying on.

“Would you think otherwise? I did have an excellent teacher.” Malvolio said his eyes shimmering with a seductive gleam that he sent Snape’s way.

“I knew those extra lessons would help you.” Snape said with a nod.

“And the long nights spent in your chambers.” Malvolio purred as he moved closer to Snape, pawing his thigh with his hand, and then adjusting Snape’s collar, “Tut, tut, you never looked so shabby with me. Are you really taking care of yourself Severus or am I back in time to make sure that you do?”

“You always did have a knack for seeing things that I didn’t.” Severus said with an affectionate tone in his voice unaware of the Cat with shocking green eyes watching and hearing everything from the top of a bookshelf.

“Tell me Severus, this summer, do you plan on taking me again?” Malvolio asked with eagerness lacing his voice.

“I was but I was not certain if you still planned on continuing what we have. You have been awfully busy and I would hate to intrude upon your success-” Severus said but Malvolio placed a finger to his lips.

“What did I tell you about saying such things? I always will have time for you-for us.” Malvolio whispered to Snape as if he was about to kiss him, before he pulled away with a smile, his eyes lustful as he gazed at the older man saying, “I would stay but I am, as you say, in the middle of the International Conference of Potioneers. Prepare everything. I will return as soon as I am able, with a truly willing nature.”

The man then stood, returning to the floo, and leaving in a green flash. Prof. Snape sighed and shook his head before he returned to his study, his mind full of things he felt he had to do. Snape did not see a cat with drooping ears and tail, slowly making his way to the fireplace. Seeking warmth but failing as he shivered with an inner cold that swelled within him.

Harry had millions of questions, but he could not voice them. He was stuck as a four-legged Cat, so of course, Snape would have to call upon someone to fulfill his needs. How could he blame Snape? He bet a Cat’s blood was nowhere near satisfying for a vampire like Snape. Harry sighed as he laid on his side. Harry could not help but wonder when Snape called on this Malvolio-guy. Then again, with Harry’s luck, this would be the lover that Harry never knew about. It was not like Snape and he had ever talked about the man’s history past or present.

Of course, it did nothing for the overwhelming pain that came with knowing one of his worse fears was unfolding before his eyes. How long would it take for Snape to realize he had nothing with Harry except trouble? How much longer would Snape put up with the burden that was Harry before he threw Harry to the Dementors? Harry closed his eyes and whimpered only to feel a warm hand rubbing his fur from his neck, down his back.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Snape asked in a soft, worried voice.

Harry just kept his eyes closed, trying hard to fight the tears that were swelling in his eyes. Harry knew very soon this might be where everything would end. This was why he did not have the heart to look into the beautiful dark eyes that belonged to the man he knew he loved and now had lost.

“Harry what is it? Why won’t you look at me?” Snape asked trying hard to keep his worry out of his tone that he used but Harry’s lethargic state and shut eyes were beginning to frighten him. Thinking fast, he tried to think hard as to what could have made Harry like this so fast. Earlier he had been fine, wandering about and eating well, and now-now, he did not want to think of what Harry appeared to be like. That was when a thought hit him.

“Harry if it is out of fear that I will use my legilimency, I promise you that I won’t.” Snape said hoping that, if anything, was the problem-but a silent moment passed, and Harry remained listless with eyes that appeared shut, not a paw moved, and his tail remained stilled.

“Harry, please, look at me.” Snape whispered as his heart began to beat frantically as his worry now became a frightened level that choked his throat making his voice husky and low.

Harry slowly opened his eyes but did not look at Snape. He remained staring straight ahead as if that was all he could achieve. Snape tightened his lips and became to feel overwhelmed as he grabbed Harry and held him tight to his chest. His shoulders shook as tears began to fall from him as he felt now fully overwhelmed with helplessness.

“Tell me, tell me what to do. How can I make this right?” Snape’s voice shook and trembled as much as his shoulders did as he buried his face into Harry’s dark fur. But no answers came. The boy remained still and unresponsive except for his breathing and dull, green eyes that stared ahead. Snape shook his head as he regained his composure and thought fast of his options. That was when a thought came to him and he picked Harry up, taking him to the bedroom they shared before, and placed him on the bed. Then he began to rummage through his cupboards for Pepper Up and filled it in a dropper and placed it in the boy’s mouth, dropping several drops in it. “Whatever it is, this might help. I will brew a stomach remedy as well, perhaps the ham was not the wisest choice, perhaps salmon would have been better….” Snape said regretting his decision of choosing such a heavy substance, but he had sworn a Cat was still a Carnivore and this was no ordinary Cat, it was Harry. Snape ran his fingers through his hair. This was so frustrating! If only Harry could talk, or at the very least tell him what was wrong, so he could fix it!

Suddenly an Owl came swooping into the room, dropping a message for him. Groaning, he wondered what else could be coming his way as he opened the seal. He was surprised to see it was a summons by Malvolio to come to the Conference. He looked at Harry then at the letter, feeling torn.

“Harry, a friend of mine has summoned me to the Conference. They declare it important. If you do not wish me to go, show me some sign and I will stay.” Snape said as he sat on the bed, looking down at Harry, who remained still.

Harry wanted to snort, as if anything he did would stop Snape from going to meet his lover. Yes, he was betting he knew who sent that summons and so told himself he didn’t care. Let Snape go. He was a slave and only that, and no slave could tell their Master what they could or could not do. Besides, it was already clear to him that Snape wanted to go, otherwise he would have just tossed the note aside-or in the trash-without a second thought. Besides, Snape was a man that only did things he wanted to do. He was not weak like Wormtail, who followed whatever orders sent his way. Snape had power and influence where many didn’t, and he had powers that not a mere common wizard could grasp and a sharp mind to go with it. He doubted anybody could truly hold Snape in control, no matter what they tried. Plus, Harry respected Snape and loved him too much to prevent him from being truly happy.

And if that was with this Malvolio guy, then so be it. Harry was used to being alone. Harry did not know how the Slave Spell will react, but he would find someway to adapt. So, he did the only thing he thought was right: he remained still, showing Snape that he could go.

“Harry, are you sure? I know you are not feeling well.” Snape said but still got no response. He sighed and stood. Walking to the door and out of it. The tears Harry felt only then slid down his face.

(I love you Severus. If only you knew how much.) Harry thought as he curled up even more and shook as his tears continued to fall. Harry pawed his face and nodded, thinking Snape was gone, and tried to think of a way to become human, (I will have to be human to feed. He is not going to be here, I am going to need to hunt on my own.) Harry wondered how to do this. At first, he thought of eating as a human, but that disgusted him. Then, he had a thought. He shut his eyes and imagined himself reaching out to catch the snitch, and sure enough he felt a shiver go through his entire body.

Surprise filled him as he opened his eyes and saw all ten fingers and his whole naked body intact as it should be. He smiled before he felt his sadness come to him, knowing Snape had not been there to see him transform. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair as he went to shower. He walked in only to be shocked by his reflection! His white skin was now milk white and his hair, though layered to frame his oval face, had the rest that went down his back-but was snow white. His eyes, instead of shocking green, had changed to golden and now were framed with long black lashes with succulent pink lips. Finding this curious, he wondered why this happened as he touched his unblemished face. His body was still lean but very fit as he saw his arms had muscles just like his broad chest, and his muscle pack was accompanied by his slim waist, and toned, runner legs that made it clear how much he loved to run.

He turned to go in the shower when he was stopped by a sight. Across his back were markings that looked very much like a tattoo. Looking at them, he saw the tattoo looked like an outline of wings, with each wing running on its corresponding shoulder blade. He shook his head and pinched his nose wondering what else was going to be sent his way, as he went into the shower.

After washing himself, he put on a sky-blue shirt, black boxer-briefs, and dark blue jeans that fit him well with a black belt and black socks then his black sneakers. He sighed as he went down the stairs, sensing nothing all around him, and wondered what to do. If Snape came back, he might be hungry, and it had been awhile since he had a feeding. Harry would not let Snape die, he couldn’t, he loved him too much-but Harry could not feed him if his body was weak.

So, Harry grabbed his dark blue hoodie-sweater and left, shutting the door behind him after putting his hood upon his head. He knew the door magically locked and unlocked at his touch, so did not have to worry about how he would come and go. He saw the moon was high in the sky and looked around, wondering where was to get his prey. Thinking fast, he went down the street to the local bar, where he eyed those coming in and out for the Happy Hours.

Instinct made him find the perfect subject. His eyes tunnel-visioning to the man and calculated what it would take. Harry licked his lips and used the shadows to follow the man, silently, and without being seen. Then, just as the man turned the corner, he snatched the man from behind, using an arm around the man’s throat and the other around his waist, dragging the man back. The man, tried to get out, but Harry’s superior strength kept him in the choke hold, preventing him the air needed to do anything-including to scream. Harry continued to choke him as he pulled the man deeper into the alley until the man fainted in his arms. Harry then took a breath and quickly kissed the man, just as he had done with Ginny. Immediately the man shriveled becoming dry as his life force left him. Harry didn’t care, choosing to drink and drink until he let go, witnessing the man turn to dust.

Harry gagged feeling as if he drank nothing but saw dust. He shook his head knowing intuitively it was not going to be enough and waited for the next prey to come his way. Several times he did this, until he felt he had just enough. None of the encounters was satisfying to him, but he knew they would not be. Only Snape could satisfy him and give him what he truly needed, but he knew when he got back, that was no longer going to be provided.

Harry sighed as he made his way back, leaving nothing but several piles of dust in his wake. He swallowed many times, wanting something akin to fresh water for his parch mouth and throat, but knowing exactly what he really wanted. He shook his head, trying to stop the feeling of desire that was beginning to build within him. He pushed the front door open and once more felt nothing around him, so he went to wash before closing his eyes, resuming his Cat form and his place upon the bed. It was just in time as Snape came into the bedroom and straight to the bed. Harry wondered what Snape wanted. Harry was laying on all fours, like the Sphynx, with his head up and ears perched high above his head and his tail-tip tapping the bed. Snape appeared surprised as he knelt beside the bed and took his lover’s head in his palms. Harry’s nose crinkled a little as he smelled weird scents covered all over Snape’s body from alcohol and cigarettes, to plain dirt and grass, then to potion fumes, and other animals.

(Where in the world did you go?) Harry could not help but wonder as he felt like he was going to gag on the smells.

“Harry, are you feeling better? You appear to be but looks aren’t always everything.” Snape said desiring the truth, only to see Harry pull away, jump down from the bed and run out of the room, “What did I say?” Snape asked in disbelief as he watched his lover storm off, “Well if he has enough energy to do that, he must be feeling better.”

Snape sighed and went to shower before throwing his clothes in the basket. The warm shower felt good on his cold, damp skin. Snape groaned as stiff joints and muscles began to undo themselves. Finally, he finished his shower, dressed in his pajamas and slippers, before he went searching for Harry. He found the cat in front of the fireplace and sighed, relieved to see the cat sitting upright in front of the fire, watching the flames.

“I’m going to bed, would you like to come with me?” Snape asked with hope in his voice, but the cat kept his back to him, “I don’t know what I have done, but very well, suit yourself.” With that said, he returned to bed, disappointed but so tired that he could not help but fall asleep quickly to dwell on what he had done wrong. Harry snuck in and waited in the doorway, hearing until Snape’s breathing evened out, and waited even more until it was clear Snape was deeply asleep. Harry then became his human form and straddled Snape carefully, making sure he did not fall off, nor waken Snape with his movements. Harry then took a breath and closed his eyes, keeping his magic low, as he placed a kiss upon Snape’s lips.

= = Dream World = =

Snape moaned as he felt Harry straddling him then kissing him. The feeling of Harry’s legs and buttocks upon his being was enough for him to know with closed eyes that the boy was naked. Snape tried hard to open his eyes to see the boy for himself but found some force prevented him from doing so. He knew he would have to feel his way and groaned at the thought as he ran his fingers down the boy’s sides and waist, to feel the thighs. Quickly, he turned them over, placing the boy under him as he ran his fingers down the boy’s underside thighs, insuring he was still in between them before running them down the boy’s chest and stomach.

He heard Harry gasping at his touches and smirked, as he knew well all the places that would make the boy moan and groan his name. Leaning forward he felt the boy’s face before touching for the lips and taking them with his own, deepening the kiss quickly, as he used his fingers to trace the boy’s neck, chest, stomach, waist, and then the underside of the boy’s buttocks to his crease. He concentrated on the boy’s taste as his fingers worked to spread Harry further. Harry was clenching, moaning, and turning his head left then right as his fingers were grasping Snape’s shoulders hard. Harry had no choice but to lift himself further to tighten his knees around Snape’s waist as Snape then entered him with such vigor that it shook his body and bed at the same time.

“Harry-Harry-want you-need you” Snape chanted as he began thrusting hard as he kissed, bit, and sucked hard on Harry’s neck-piercing time and again, deeply to drink from Harry, leaving splatters of blood and bruising marks as he went.

“S-Snape, don’t-don’t stop-keep-yes-yes-right-there-more-more!” Harry urged as he pressed Snape’s head down on his neck as Snape pierced a sensitive spot while pumping hard into Harry’s sweet spot inside of him. Harry gasped and moaned loudly over and over, his voice echoing throughout the room as he felt he was being two-timed by Snape, who was relentless in his pursuits. Harry felt endless shivers of pleasure snake there way down his body with every pierce and thrust Snape did to him over and over making Harry curling himself tighter into Snape.

“-god Snape, more-more, don't stop, yes-yes!” Harry shouted as he clawed at Snape’s back with his nails and rising above the bed, arching up and into Snape, making them both sit up. Snape rocked hard up into Harry, who held onto Snape’s shoulders as he came down harder and faster on top of Snape, until he had no choice but to give into his release, come exploding upon Snape’s stomach.

“Hah-hah-Harry-yes-yes-YES!!” Snape bellowed as he came hard into Harry as he threw the boy back onto the bed and thrusting hard numerous times faster and faster as he came, until not a drop was left within him, leaving him panting hard and a shivering mess of sweaty limbs.

Harry sighed and longed for more but he knew he couldn’t give into his temptation, because his control over the dream was now shaken by his spent energy as Snape came to lay beside him on his back, still panting hard, trying to catch his breath. Harry smiled and turned over to give Snape a deep kiss, Snape eagerly took it, grasping the back of Harry’s head, using his tongue to taste all of Harry’s mouth making Harry almost come again by his seductive technique. Yet, Harry stopped this, by pulling away and using his magic to send his lover deeper into the world of dreams.

Harry opened his eyes, finding himself in the exact way he was in his sleep. Though Snape experienced a great dream, their actions with each other were very much real. Harry felt guilty but knew no other way to feed Snape without causing any harm to Snape’s relationship with his lover. He just prayed that Snape would never find out, which was why after he magically cleaned their bodies and bed, he was going to revert to Cat form and pretend around Snape during their waking hours that he was stuck as a cat.

It was just best this way.

Or at least that is what Harry thought and followed through on his beliefs, performing the actions with a heavy heart.

Which is why, as morning came, Snape woke to being in his pajamas and bed alone, blinking from a deep, restful sleep to walk down the stairs to see a sleeping Harry-Cat on the sofa. Perplexed, he leaned in the doorway, trying to think of everything he dreamed about. It felt so real. But how could it be when Harry clearly slept the night on the sofa and he had been dressed, and his bed was clean…surely there had to be more to it though?

(Unless it was a mere dream full of my deepest thoughts and desires. It would not surprise me. We were quite lascivious with each other until he became a cat.) Snape thought as he licked his lips recalling their passionate nights only to feel his body tighten. Snape bit his bottom lip as he limped to the bathroom and shut the door to undo his trousers. He moaned against the door as he recalled his dream and began fisting, tugging, and pulling as he thought of being inside Harry’s clenching, tight body listening to his lover shout, moan, and beg for Snape to take him.

“H-Harry” Snape panted as he felt his juices flow over his hand, wishing with every fiber of his being, it had been inside his lover instead.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's WARNING for this Chapter and future Chapters: MPREG.

Author's NEW NOTE on THIS Chapter: Harry's memory is a flashback, it is of event from my fanfic Chemistry which is the story before this one. It is up to readers-who have not read that work, to read that work. I encourage it because it may explain a few things but again it is up to readers to do so, if they haven't done it already. 

Happy Holidays and I hope everybody continues to enjoy my stories!

STORY BEGINS NOW:

= = Christmas Day = =

When Harry awoke, it was to a silent house. Harry even checked everywhere to be sure-but even the Laboratory being empty was a clear sign to him that Snape was nowhere to be seen. Harry found himself, alone, and wondering once more if it was a good thing. At first, Harry hadn’t dared get out of his cat-form, but after a few minutes, he finally decided to turn human-taking the opportunity to get in a good shower.

It was here that Harry’s day began to get weird. As he entered the shower, he noticed once more he had a growth spurt by the knobs being lower and his eyes could almost match the shower-head. This had made him happy. In fact, it made him rather giddy as he went to dress. Putting on his blue t-shirt was not a problem, it slid on like normal, same with his boxer-briefs, but when he went to bend a second time to grab his jeans; the world tilted. He caught himself right away on Snape’s bed, but a lurch in his stomach immediately made him grasp his mouth. Taking a few deep breaths through his nose barely helped, but after a moment, he could swallow and slowly put on his black jeans. Not sure if his stomach could handle his socks, he went barefoot, wondering why he continued to feel sick as he went down the stairs.

(Maybe what I need is a light meal. I mean it has been a bit since I ate a human meal. In fact, I can’t remember when I last ate now that I think about it. Yeah, maybe a light meal is what I need.) Harry thought as he went into the kitchen and looked around before smiling as he made a quick sandwich. He knew all the ingredients were good due to the magical refrigerator Snape had, and so did not need to hesitate to check anything he grabbed. Making it was excruciating since Harry suddenly felt extremely hungry and he had begun feeling those cramps in his stomach as he finally finished the last touches on his sandwich before taking a quick bite.

It was a terrible mistake!

“OH Gawd why did I make this?!” Harry feeling a sour taste in his mouth before he threw the whole thing in the trash, however, the second he opened the lid the worse smells in the world hit his nose and worse: the roof of his mouth, his tongue, and down his throat-making his stomach give a dreaded roll, “OH no!” Harry shouted as he quickly threw everything in and shut the lid before running to the downstairs bathroom where he barely made it to the loo in time. Harry did not know how long he spent throwing everything in his stomach into the porcelain bowl, but what he did know was by the time he was done, he was sure his innards had gone down the pipes the instant he flushed.

Breathless, he struggled with his fatigue as he barely made it to the couch, wondering what was wrong with him as he wondered why the very comfortable room was suddenly too hot as he collapsed on the sofa, hoping the world would stop spinning and burning him up before he remembered:

“Wait-Snape told me the room was spelled to be comfortable.” Harry muttered as he sat up slowly, “That means I’m the one that’s hot. But I never get sick-not like this-wait, hang on, Snape said something last year-a potion, yeah, a potion of some sort can tell me what’s wrong. If I make it, I can know which potion to take to make me feel better! I’m sure I can find it somewhere in my old text-book, oh wait-Snape has all of his version of the text-books-yes there they are!” Harry said noticing the row of Snape’s text-books for the year organized neatly in a row on one of Snape’s bookshelves. Smiling with relief, Harry carefully and slowly moved himself over to the text-books and grabbed his old one from the year before. Flipping to the index, then from there, finding the potion that he needed.

“Here it is-the Diagnostic Potion. Oh yeah, now I remember, it was easy for me to brew but Malfoy messed with my Potion. Damn ferret.” Harry grumbled instantly in a bad mood as he went to Snape’s lab and grabbed the ingredients and supplies he needed, “Okay, if I do this right, it should be done in thirty minutes.” Harry thought out loud as he eyed the steps and was instantly grateful to be alone as he carefully read each line as he went, preparing, mixing, and chopping before crushing and stirring. Harry wasn’t surprised as the smells at times got to him, which led him to spitting, coughing up, or at times spending minutes with his head in a nearby trash bin until nothing but dry heaves was left leaving Harry grateful that the trash bins magically cleared each time he used one.

“Good thing timing is not important with this one.” Harry said as he wiped his mouth for the twelfth time before he continued, until a purple bubbling potion was there in front of him. Harry was suddenly nervous as he pricked his finger and added the three drops of blood that was the last ingredient. Harry instantly held his breath as he waited for the bubbles to change color, which it appeared to take its time doing. Harry was beginning to think he made it wrong when suddenly the glob floated into the air and making a word and a time frame visible to his eyes. The word was one Harry never expected to see in his life.

“-I made it wrong. I’m sure I did. There’s just no way this is right!” Harry shouted the end as he grabbed the book and looked at the page in disbelief, only to read that the result of the potion appearing word-for-word exactly as it should be acting. Harry shook his head and said, “It’s wrong-it has to be” before he threw the whole thing out and re-made it once more. However, the result was the same.

“Okay-okay, calm down, calm down Harry. Think. There has to be-yes-I know! That one potion-yeah-I’m sure it will come out negative, and when it does-it will prove that I made this one wrong!” Harry said the last happily as he went and turned the page to the Validation Potion, which was aligned with the potion he made which Healers used to test the Diagnostic Potion. By the time it was done, Harry had spent close to two hours in Snape’s lab, but it was still ten minutes later that Harry came to his senses after being shocked by the positive results he received.

“They match-they match.” Harry kept whispering before he shook his head in the negative. Harry still in a fog, barely recalled his fingers cleaning up his station and washing everything he used before putting everything away. Still in a fog, he went to the living room with his potion book, which magically floated to its proper place. Harry sat, staring into the fireplace, not caring about the cold wood not being on as he vaguely recalled Hermione’s words from a few months back:

= = Back in Hogsmeade, Harry’s Memory = = 

“You tell him then!” Ron bellowed and Hermione rolled her eyes and began:

“Succubus is for the woman and Incubus is for the male. Together as a species they are called Incubi, Night Demons, or Storm Demons. They are both Magical Creatures who have amazing powers. Since you asked about the Incubus, it is said that the Male Species have a variety of powers, including but not limited to flying, controlling natural dark magic, and even summoning and controlling storms, and even the mental capacities of other creatures and beings making them very powerful in our supernatural world. It is said that they are the peak of physical fitness, gifted with superhuman power, and toughness. They usually feed on sex, bad memories, and nightmares, after purposely initiating these events with their intended victims. It is also said that the Incubi have an animal self that they can transform into.” “Really?! Like what?” Harry asked as Ron also listen intently, but Hermione shrugged.

“I don’t know. Records dictate a bat, others say dolphins, while some say that they are a sort of genie that can do any animal-but if you think about it, this species is so rare that we only have mostly speculation to go on. For instance, there was a mix up awhile back thinking that Incubi were able to change their gender from male to female or vice versa-but that has been proven to be incorrect, and instead was found that both genders are bi-sexual, and have been recorded to produce children, even half-children with Muggles called Cambion. It has also been found out that exorcisms and the fear of holy artifacts have no effect on them whatsoever, so much so, that it has been recorded that they have no dread of them at all, but awhile back people thought they were like that due to mixing them up with Vampires.” Hermione said while Harry considered what she had been saying.

“Why would they mix them up with Vampires?” Harry asked confused and Hermione clarified.

“Well, Incubi can psychically perceive what sexually attracts and pleases others; this same psychic sense allows them to perceive the sexual thoughts of others. Using that extensive knowledge, the incubus speaks with a silver tongue, giving them an air of confidence, charm, wittiness and eloquence that is nearly unmatched by mortals. And when the incubus has made its way into the prey's bed (by charm, or force of rape), it feeds vampirically off the libido produced during their erotic fantasies, and during intercourse. Some are even so strong as to feed off the very life-force of victims; when they leave, the victim is either sapped of energy, sapped of health, or dead.” Hermione explained.

“Can you imagine that? Having a Sex Demon for a Mate!? That would mean action all the time-every way-every night and every day! Can you believe it?! No talking just wham, bam, thank you Ma’am with a Ma’am that wants it all the time from her Man!” Ron said as he waggled his eyebrows up and down forgetting an Incubus was the Male Component and Succubus was the Woman.

Harry blushed as he scratched the back of his neck, catching Ron’s mistake but not wanting to point it out, and so muttered, “Er-right.”

“Honestly Ron have you no shame!” Hermione as she smacked Ron’s arm.

“What! It’s the truth! You said so yourself!” Ron said exasperating Hermione but before she could respond he distracted them by pointing out the Snack Shop and running towards it, quickly getting in line to enter the store. Hermione stayed with Harry who asked her to continue as he bought them hot chocolate from an outside vendor.

“Let's see, where was I-oh that's right, It is also said that some Incubi like to take on a more human appearance while others retain full demonic attributes like horns, wings, tail, and such. Still others are obliged to combine the two natures. However, no matter how their appearance changes, an Incubus is always physically appealing. In fact, ugly Incubi are so rare that many believe they only take on ugly appearances to scare and attack foes. Even while in their normal form, most Incubi are very handsome.” Hermione said noticing Harry was still paying close attention and went on to say, "Most say you can tell a person is an Incubi by their fashion since it depicts their behavior.”

Harry immediately looked confused.

“What do you mean? How can behavior be reflected in clothes?” Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

“Well, Most research by Newt Scamander states that each have their own unique approach and behavior, but what he did say was that an Incubus behavior is based primarily on its sexuality. Well, as I said, each Incubus has their own nature and approach, but they are rumored to be proud and charismatic, and always on the hunt for potential prospects- unless they have found their Mate which makes them become monogamous, completely devoted, and protective."

"But you said they have unique natures?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Indeed, those are just some shared characteristics, but some are said to be reclusive, disdaining social company, and preferring the most guarded secrecy until the mood suits them to feed, or to engage in their pursuits. Others prefer to interact with potential prey in louder settings, like parties or clubs, to feel out the people to whom they feel the greatest physical attraction."

"So how does this relate to their clothes?" Harry asked.

"Well considering their behaviors are to attract, one can see an Incubus preferring luxurious fabrics, you know, handsome to look at and pleasant to the touch. Likewise, their fashion choices are typically sexually provocative, hinting seductively at their handsome physiques. That is, when they decide to wear any clothes at all.” Hermione said as Ron came rushing up to them to drag them into the shop, both glad that Ron had not heard the last part.

= = End of Memory = =

Harry’s face paled as he brought his knees up to his chest, Hermione’s words echoing in his mind:

(For instance, there was a mix up awhile back thinking that Incubi were able to change their gender from male to female or vice versa-but that has been proven to be incorrect, and instead was found that both genders are bi-sexual, and have been recorded to produce children, even half-children with Muggles called Cambion.) Harry bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair, completely frustrated as he now felt fear. Fear settled in to his body as he tightened his hold on his legs, pulling them up. He felt cold all too sudden, but he knew it had nothing to do with the temperature. Shivers ran down his spine as goosebumps came on his skin as he turned his eyes to the front door that he knew was going to open at any time.

“Snape might not come back. He might stay with Malvolio.” Harry whispered before he suddenly saw red and felt a rush of utmost fury, but then he shook his head, “No-no it’s a good thing-if he’s with Malvolio, he won’t know. He won’t know because he won’t be able to read my thoughts because he isn’t here.” Harry said but then he suddenly felt like crying as he gripped his hair, beginning to pace from his nervous energy that filled his limbs, “I don’t want him going to that man though! I want him here! With me! He told me to trust him and everything just yesterday!”

Harry growled out, “But then why should I when the second he gets a chance he goes storming off with that-that-” Harry didn’t know what to call the man but what he did know was slamming his fist into the wall, creating a massive hole, felt great but it wasn’t enough. It was not Malvolio, whom Harry would enjoy ripping the man’s face off and then tearing the body limb from limb the next time he saw the bloody trollop! Harry snarled as he sat back down, knowing he couldn’t-and wouldn’t-accept this Malvolio guy in the life he had with Snape.

(I know what its like to grow up without a family and I’m not going to let you experience it. They will have to kill me first.) Harry resolved thinking of his child, (No-no I can’t sit this out. I can’t just wait around and let this happen. I can’t let this slide. I thought I could but now that I think about it, I really don’t want it to happen. But what can I do? Snape is older, wiser, and damn it-he’s gorgeous, graceful, powerful-everything to me. But what can I do?) Harry thought as he heard the clock chime nine rings and was surprised to look up and see it was only nine in the morning by the golden clock upon the fireplace mantle, but then felt even more aggravated as he realized Snape must have woken and left their home super early. Thinking this, he went to Snape’s office and found the Unforgettable Contract with ease. He sat in Snape’s chair as he eyed the wording.

(I can’t leave Snape. Everything I have belongs to him. I am still his slave according to this. That means, if Snape leaves me-or throws me out-there is no way I can provide for us. The spell won’t let me have anything or do anything without Snape’s approval. I can’t even be without him for long periods of time because we feed off each other.) Harry thought as he knew Snape needed his blood and Harry-though he never admitted it-knew Snape was the only one to satisfy his creature’s sexual appetite.

Harry let out a frustrated breath as he set the contract down in front of him, (But what if I tell him and he doesn’t want anything to do with us anymore? I mean, sure he is older and supposedly men desire to settle down eventually, but it is one thing to be a lover and a completely different thing to be a father. Even I never thought of being a parent. I have been to busy trying to survive to even think of having a family. I can’t even imagine how Snape is going to react but I can’t keep this from him. How can I? Being pregnant isn’t something that you can hide, well, I mean supposedly.) Harry thought as he recalled seeing pregnant women in a shopping mall when Petunia took him shopping with Dudley, and when he went on some dates with Tobias Snape. (Then again, I don’t know what its going to be like as a Creature. It’s something I need to know. Still, I’m sure Snape is intelligent-he would figure it out eventually-I can’t hide delivering the child and I don’t want the baby to be killed or hurt just because I’m too stubborn to say anything or accept help.) Harry thought knowing he didn’t know a thing about giving birth, and why would he? Before Snape turned him into an incubus, he knew he had been a regular boy. He had not need to know anything about it and so-like Ron and the other boys-had only been given the normal Sex-Ed talk for boys by the male Hogwarts Staff in their First Year.

(No-No he wouldn’t-he wouldn’t dare.) Harry thought as a word entered his mind, the word was an option he instantly rebelled against. (I would never-no it-he wouldn’t ask me to get rid of you. He wouldn’t, would he? I mean throwing me out is one thing but to ask me to-) Harry swallowed as fear began to consume him. Snape could order him to-Harry knew it- but surely Snape would not ask that of Harry.

(No-I don’t care-spell or not. I would not let him, I would rather beg on my knees, or take off on my own-taking whatever punishments come my way from the stupid contract than allow anybody to kill this baby. But what do I know? Snape might be happy. He might want this-) Here Harry slammed his palms on the desk as he stood shouting, “Damn it! I don’t know!”

Harry walked back to the living room, running his fingers through his hair again, “I don’t know! I just don’t know but I need to tell him! If anything-he has the right to know!” Harry shouted as he pounded a nearby wall with a clenched fist and then kicked it with his foot. Breathing hard, he went back to the sofa and sat down, feeling calmer. “That’s right. I can’t do anything-not until I tell him.” Harry said as he resolved this thought in his mind, “After-after I tell him, I will know what to do. But how? Girls do it all the time but how?” Harry thought as he wondered what to say.

However, before he could practice any lines, he was shocked by the fireplace flashing green before him and the man of his thoughts coming through.

“Good, you’re up.” Snape said as he came out gracefully and untouched by the soot.

“Er-yeah.” Harry not knowing what to say-especially now with the man of his thoughts there.

Snape smirked before he grasped Harry’s wrist, pulling him up, “You are aware that it is Christmas?”

“Yeah.” Harry simply replied again, wondering what that had to do with anything.

“Well, I thought considering the day that we ought to celebrate it accordingly as is proper on such an occasion. As such, I figured we could return to Hogwarts, unless you prefer to spend it with the Weasleys?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow and his voice turning to a whisper as his eyes went off to the side. Harry couldn’t believe his ears!

“You want us to celebrate?” Harry slowly asked, his tone full of complete surprise. Having literally been struck dumb by what he heard he scrambled with his words as he tried to mentally compute the words with the fact that it was Snape he was talking to, “And you-er-were-wait- are you asking me if I want to leave to go to the Weasleys?” Harry still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it truly Snape? Was Snape really willing to go over to the Weasleys with Harry?!

“I would rather us spend it together but if you wish to celebrate it elsewhere.” Snape dropped the last word to a bare whisper as he saw Harry shake his head.

“No-No-we-I-just-no. I don’t want us to celebrate it separately and after everything with Ginny, I don’t really feel comfortable going there either. I did take Ginny away from them and I just don’t think it’s right but going to Hogwarts-to our chambers and seeing everybody there-would be nice. I would really like to visit Hagrid and seeing Dumbledore and the others-well except Trelawney-that would just be too much, but everybody else-yeah that would be brilliant.” Harry thinking out loud as he recalled his previous Christmases and afterwards saw Snape nod.

“Very well. We can have dinner but afterwards, we shall be busy. I have something in mind that I do believe would be-adequate-for this occasion.” Snape quietly said the last with a myserious tone that made Harry instantly wonder what the event would be. Snape had sounded so cautious and careful that the tone caused Harry's body to give a quiver of instant pleasure. Hope blossomed in his chest as images of a lust-filled evening captivated him before he remembered Malvolio. The thoughts instantly ceased bringing Harry back to reality.

Harry again wondered what the event could be as he nodded, knowing his hopes were probably the least likely to happen as Snape packed their belongings magically before following Harry through the floo. Harry was shocked to see their living room with a couple of boxes and wondered what they were as Snape arrived. Harry turned his curious eyes to Snape who motioned for Harry to go ahead and look. Harry opened one and was surprised to see decorations of all types, shapes, and sizes. Literally anything Harry had seen, thought of, and could possibly imagine, was there before him.

“We cannot do anything without first decorating. Though one might consider this a bit late.” Snape said apologetically before Harry looked up at him. Snape could have sworn Harry was glowing as he smiled up at him.

“I think its brilliant.” Harry said before he grabbed some garland and looked about for a good place. At first, Snape thought Harry was just focusing on decorating but as the minutes ticked by he noticed Harry was rather tense. He began to feel a swarm of uneasiness and nervousness as one minute blended into another. Suddenly, Snape was so alarmed that he stilled his body, turning his wide, disbelieving eyes to Harry.

(He was planning this. He told me to trust him and here, all this time, he was thinking of me. He did all this-thinking of us. I should have trusted him. I should have known.) Harry wiped his eyes, his back to Snape as he finished putting up the wreath, not wanting Snape to see him blinking back tears. Deciding quickly to focus on the task, he went on to decorating their chambers, then watched with great surprise as Snape took out a mini-tree that instantly was spelled to its normal 7 feet. After decorating it, he went to visit Hagrid, as Snape went his separate way to let Dumbledore know they were back.

“Merry Christmas Harry!” Hagrid bellowed the second he saw Harry at his door. Spending time with his friend felt great and Harry felt time fly as he spent time with Hagrid. It felt like it was no time at all when Snape came to collect him to go to the next item on their list-which was dinner. Walking together with Hagrid and Snape, and spending dinner-time with the Staff, successfully kept Harry’s thoughts at bay. In fact, not once did Harry think about his troubles until he was next to Snapedressed in their traveling robes, apparating to their Unknown Destination.

“Where-where are we?” Harry wondered as he stood in awe in what looked like a very magical place. The town was lit up like a Christmas Tree, and Harry could literally feel the air heavy with magic as he looked at what he swore could possibly be the true North Pole. The place was heavy with snow, and snow was still lightly falling on them, but everywhere you looked was Christmas Decorations. In the middle of the town, even from where they were, Harry could see a very tall, bushy Christmas Tree smack dab in the center.

“This place is just like Hogsmeade. A simple, magical town, however it is well known for its holiday spells and enchantments. As such, they always go out of their way during the holiday season by putting on the best festival, literally calling themselves Christmas Town. I thought we might enjoy ourselves by seeing what they have to offer this year.” Snape informed Harry who turned his awestruck eyes to Snape and nodded.

Walking side by side, they entered the village together and instantly Harry was struck by many things. From the floating fairies that went around flying about the town, keeping lights lit, all the way to the many vendors who had so many things to sell, all the way to the gigantic candy canes that sprouted the air with confetti. So struck by Harry, that he didn’t feel Snape wrapping his arm around his waist, insuring the boy stayed close to him until they entered a small market where he was struck by a very delicious cinnamon and sugar-type of smell that made Harry lick his lips.

“Oh, wow that smells great!” Harry said and instantly desired to have it as he felt the scent melt into his mouth, making him instantly want to have it. Snape tilted his head and saw Harry eyeing the churro stand and nodded, “Very well. Two please.” Snape said as he paid for the treat and eyed the vendor as he handed Harry one of them and then took the other for himself. He noticed Harry’s eyes twinkling up at him as he thanked him. Snape instantly wondered if he ought to pay for more, as he noticed his lover bite into it and moaned with ecstasy. Snape blushed as he felt shivers of pleasure run through him at the sound and instantly looked away knowing he was enjoying the sight a bit too much as he felt his pants were suddenly too tight around his cock.

“Harry, would-” Snape cleared his throat and tried to sound normal as he asked if he wanted more.

“Hm? No this is great oh but oh that looks good too!” Harry as his eyes turned to the pretzel stand making Snape wonder how that was going to taste after their sweet treat with a puzzled, confused expression-the exact one he gave to the Golden Trio when Granger confessed to wanting to go after the troll. However, turning his eyes to Harry he shrugged and wanting to make him happy went up to the stand and paid for one before he handed it to his lover. His lover, he noticed was already through with the sweet churro, and happily took the pretzel-thanking Snape with a blush, before biting into it. Snape smiled down at his lover, before wondering how he could be so hungry after their lavish dinner that had not even been an hour ago but was distracted as his lover fed him a piece of the pretzel. Without thinking twice, he bent down and took it into his lips, sucking on his lover’s fingers as he did-smirking as he caught Harry blushing.

“Delicious.” He whispered into his ear making Harry eye him with wonder and desire before he led Harry to the center of town, just in time for them to see the holiday parade that ended with a fantastic firework show and the relighting of the Christmas Tree. There, they saw a stand-alone vendor with barrels of butterbeer. Snape felt Harry’s desire through their bond and without a word from Harry, immediately went and bought a mug for them to share. Harry’s eyes, already aglow with happiness and joy, lit up at the sight of Snape, who instantly knew he did the right thing as he joined Harry to watch the celebration together-sitting snuggly side-by-side under the stars and bright moon.

Snape knew they were happy and having a great time, which was why he was suddenly puzzled by Harry’s sudden quietness when they walked back from Hogwarts Gates to their Private Chambers. He turned with concern, eyeing his lover as he took a seat on the sofa, wondering what happened to bring on the change. Swallowing, he cautiously walked into the living room, noticing his lover was seated, nervously wringing his hands, looking down as if he could see something fascinating on the carpet floor.

(He needs to know-he has every right to know.) Harry thought as he swallowed but then felt instantly loss for words again and swallowed again before gathering his courage and looking up at Snape, “Severus” Harry shocking Snape by the usage of his first name and making Snape also at the same time, on alert, as Harry thought, (Maybe if I asked him to sit down?).

However, that proved unnecessary as Snape instantly sat beside him, facing him with a curious expression in his eyes. Harry once more took a breath as he turned his body to face Snape, only to look up but then turn his eyes down as his nervousness began to take a hold of him. It wasn’t any easier with Snape sitting beside him, in fact, it was a lot harder.

“Harry?” Snape asked wondering what this was about.

Harry swallowed, (How can girls do this all the time?! Wait a second, maybe I shouldn’t. I don’t want to ruin anything, especially not after we had such a great time, but he needs to know, then again, I don’t know anything. I mean all I know is that I’ve been pregnant for 12 weeks thanks to the potions-)

“You’re what?!” Snape shocking Harry so much that Harry snapped his eyes to Snape only to in that moment remember that Snape could read minds. Harry didn’t know what to do. In that moment, he was totally lost. He had not taken this way of Snape finding out into consideration. So shocked and taken by the moment that Harry could only blurt out:

“You were brilliant Snape, really, it’s just me. This is my fault. Hermione told me that an incubus can conceive. I forgot though and didn’t remember until today. This is on me but it’s okay. I’ve always wanted a family and you’ve given that to me. Thank you, Snape, I will make sure to take excellent care of us. So, you won’t need to worry or do anything,” Harry saying the last strongly as he looked into Snape’s eyes, placing a hand on his arm in a comforting manner, “We’ll be okay. I promise.” Snape in his matter-of-fact tone, the one which he usually reserved for having to explain something simple to a real dunderhead, in other-words: the one mostly reserved for Harry’s work being poor in class, “You mean to tell me that you are with my child, and though you have nothing to your name because of the circumstances that I am clearly and without a doubt responsible for, still have it within your mind that you will be the sole provider to our child and have at this point in time no expectations of me at this present time? You mean to sit there and allow me to go about my life on my own terms without any inclination, desire, or input-not to mention action or thought-as to what will occur with our child? That you are truly willing to watch me just sit idly by and do absolutely nothing from now, through your pregnancy, and well until the predictable and inconceivable future time?”

Harry simply answered with genuine blunt honesty, “Yes.”

Snape slammed his hand down, shoving his being off the sofa, and whirled around, facing Harry with utmost fury as he snarled, “That’s it then! Let me put you straight Mister Potter! You will not be doing this alone! I refuse to allow that to be the circumstances and since I am your Dominant and the Alpha, my word is law! As such, you will accept being cared by myself and those that I trust. You will be expected to follow any instructions to the letter that I provide! You will never see any Healer without me unless it is circumstances beyond your control and you will inform me whenever you need, or have seen, or must go to a Healer, Madame Pomphrey, or Muggle Hospital whenever the need or circumstances rises! It is going to be necessary for you to take potions, which you will only take those that I myself have created, provide to you, or approve of. You are forbidden from taking those potions outside of those circumstance and you will no longer play Quidditch-as it is a sport that endangers our child! You will be provided by me and will accept that fact as well as these instructions, now-have I made my orders clear?!” Snape demanded to know as he loomed over Harry, his power encompassing the room, making the entire place darken with his thick, heavy, and dangerous power.

Harry was shocked and felt utmost fear as he swallowed and nodded to Snape, who leaned back from leaning over Harry, so that he remained tall, proud, and with his arms crossed as he looked at his young lover. Harry was too afraid to speak. The only time he had seen Snape so furious was when he was caught looking into Snape’s pensieve, but even then, he could swear now that Snape hadn’t been this furious or dangerous. Yet, here Harry was, the source of having found a new level of utmost rage from Snape.

“I truly cannot believe after all this time that you thought I would leave you-especially with these new circumstances.” Snape whispered, and those words instantly made Harry swell up with shame, “However, I must admit that it is rather refreshing that you were trying to inform me of this matter. I could feel and hear your thoughts. I am aware it was not easy for you.”

Here, Harry looked up before looking down whispering, “I did not mean to make you angry. Honest.”

“Perhaps I misunderstood.” Snape said as he recalled the previous day when Harry had said they needed to talk things over and took in a deep breath to calm his temper. It only worked slightly. Still, he managed to push aside enough of his pride to sit back down beside Harry to say, “Enlighten me. What were you thinking with what you said?”

“I just thought-you would prefer living your only life without anything keeping you back. I know I’m young but even I have some thought as to how different life is going to be with a child. I didn’t want us to-be a burden.” Harry said as he looked down, not sure if he made sense, and instantly regretting saying anything as he now felt he was too honest and said too much. Yet he could not help but always feel like that since his life with the Dursleys’, who made sure to tell him that he was a burden to them at every moment they could. He truly did not want his child to feel that way-not one bit if he could help it.

“I see. Well then allow me to assure you that will not be the case as I am presently very ludicrous and well-set in my career. Therefore, having our child now is, for me, quite an excellent time since I do not see presently there being any sort of predictable complications. I am heavily financially set and as such having a family will not be too strenuous in that area. As for my transference in regards to blame and so forth, I admit to having not done that, or felt the need to do so in quite some time but I am willing to allow you to be in your right to bring attention to the matter if you do see, or feel, that I am upsetting you or our child with such behavior since I too, do not want to be abusive. Abuse is, as you and I can both agree on, not welcomed for any reason in our life, in any form. Is that sufficient?” Snape asked feeling Harry’s feelings as he spoke as well as the thoughts Harry had not known he had sent Snape’s way. Oh yes, memories of the Dursleys and of Snape’s acidic comments about Harry and his father perfectly came through, which was why he knew he had to tenderly address those issues. Feeling the relief, Snape knew he had done right and so felt he was not leaving things unfinished as he said, “Now come let us continue to enjoy our holiday, for I believe we now have much celebrating to do as it is an even more joyous occasion than I previously thought.”

“Right!” Harry as he smiled up at Snape, who did not hesitate to push Harry down and begin kissing Harry passionately, first slowly then very sensuously as he deepened the kiss-leaving no uncertainty as to where this was going as he began running his hands up his lover’s shirt to touch bare skin as he pushed his all-too willing lover down onto the sofa as they continue to kiss slowly, passionately, and very deeply. Time not being of any importance to Snape, who enjoyed taking his time to enjoy his lover kisses and warm touches as he felt his way to throwing his lovers clothes aside as he continued to taste and tease his lover’s flesh. Harry’s moans and whispers were the only thing he could hear as he felt his lover’s warm hands teased him as his young lover’s fingers took each piece of his clothing in hand, making each article join his on the ground beside him. Never had Snape thought his lover’s eyes could be anymore beautiful as they gazed up at him, revealing to him the words he knew his lover couldn’t figure out. Snape smiled down at his lover, wondering if his lover had any idea how open his mind was to Snape who saw Harry open his legs even wider. Snape instantly took his position, before tightly caressing Harry to him and once more taking his lover’s lips in his own, moaning as he felt each rush of emotion, desire, and pleasure that his lover felt. Tightening, rubbing, and arching into Snape, Harry was soon throwing his head back in complete bliss as Snape wasted no time in his thrusts, pushing Harry's legs further apart, and harder and harder-deeper and deeper into the sofa, hitting that spot without mercy that made Harry see more and more stars.

“God Snape yes! Like that-don’t stop!” Harry cried out as he tightened, clenched, and writhed in sheer ecstasy as Snape’s erratic movements caused him to become a writhing mess.

“Harry-Harry” Snape chanted as he panted hard, feeling himself tighten as Harry once more moved just right. Harry was perfectly positioned and was sending Snape spiraling in pleasure as he began literally moving on his cock, tightly, clenching, and rubbing in that way that made Snape explosively come hard from Harry riding his cock with each of Snape's thrusts. Snape gasped as he felt his balls tighten hard and the bursting made Harry’s mind send a wave of fireworks through Snape’s mind, making the Potions Master moan deeply as he came again, sending Harry’s body into shock from the pleasure. Literally, Harry was quick to sit up and moan hard as Snape’s hard, bulbous cock made him come so hard his body shivered and spasmed as the liquid shot out from his cock onto Snape’s stomach as Harry moaned, and continued to writhe in pleasure, riding Snape, feeling the tormenting pleasure fill his every vein going straight into his mind like an electric shock.

“Oh-ah-yes!!” Harry cried out as he clung to Snape, not knowing that Snape was feeling every second of Harry’s complete and utter pleasure-filled high as he placed his head on Snape’s shoulder, panting hard as he closed his eyes, enjoying moving his body, sensing and feeling the hard, thick cock that filled him so well-until he heard a deep, low growl:

“I’m not through with you”.

Harry’s eyes snapped open. He took a breath which was all the time he had. The next second, he found himself turned around, bracing himself with the back of his sofa, firm fingers grasping his waist before he was being shoved, pushed, and thrusted into the sofa. Snape was behind him, moaning with his eyes closed, as he felt his lover’s tight ass, clenching hard around his cock. Snape could not help but find it enticing and delicious as he opened his mouth, biting down hard on his lover’s neck, feeling every inch how his mate’s ecstasy multiplied a thousand-fold as his fangs continued to pierce each level of skin. Snape’s lips soon turned from pink to red as he sensed his soul being damned further by the intoxication of his mate’s bewitching blood. Lapping, sucking, and tonguing the red lines, he felt his lover’s body shiver hard in his hands. Snape moaned as he ran his fingers down his lover’s chest, sides, and abdomen until they found his lover’s cock-which he began pumping hard as he rocked into his lover’s body, making Harry a quivering mess as he became intoxicated on Harry’s warm, succulent blood. Snape was so fueled by pleasure, the world was lost to him, his eyes were closed as his mind became only focused on the warm, divine liquid that sent shocks and waves of pleasure straight to his cock- making it harder, longer, and thicker as he drilled it into his lover with far more frantic thrusts that soon was snapping against his lover’s skin-causing slapping noises to echo in their chambers side-along with Harry’s tearful cries:

“Oh Snape yes-yes-ohhhhh god don’t stop!”

“NEVER!” Snape growled as his eyes turned blood red before he gave a final thrust, shocking Harry so hard his head shot up as his body tensed, straight as a board as Snape’s cum shot everywhere like a firework into Harry’s body, as Harry’s cum shot out of Harry’s cock and began trailing down the cushions, melting into the sofa frame with blood red lines that fell down Harry’s neck, stomach, and back like a melting spider’s web. Snape moaned as his lover fell limp into his arms, and immediately laid his lover down, and began to lap at every line with his tongue before using his saliva to heal the open punctured holes.

“Damn it Snape, if you keep that up-” Harry’s tired voice moaned not knowing that Snape's eyes had yet to return back to black, staying instead their shining bloody red.

Snape smiled before he bent down and captured his lover in a kiss, knowing these rounds were just the beginning of their pleasure-filled trysts with his Love Slave that was damned to eternity to be his. Afterall, the Potters' bloody debts were high, and still had to be accounted for. Snape growled long and low as he mischeviously looked down at the willing body before him, seeing the eyes were closed, and Harry was shivering still from complete and utter bliss. Snape ran his fingers down Harry's chest, smiling as he tilted his head, thinking about the damned body before him that he knew he was slowly and surely ensalving to the point of no return.

(Yes, you have no idea still, but you have truly sold your soul to me.) Snape thought as he sneered, bending his head down, and once more piercing Harry's skin to drink once more, lavishing and moaning as he continued to lap to his heart's content, Harry's precious blood that was like no other.

TBC.


End file.
